


You're a flashlight in  a dark room

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief reference to drug abuse (non graphic), Brief reference to parental neglect and abuse (non graphic), F/F, F/M, I love my children so much, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: The foxes in a world where everyone has their soulmates name written on them in their soulmates handwriting and the stories of how each of them dealt with them.





	You're a flashlight in  a dark room

Aaron Minyard was born with the name Katelyn scrawled on his collarbone in loopy writing. As a child he often traced these loops as a way to calm himself until he could honestly trace those words anywhere you asked him to. The loops were often drowned out by bruises that Tilda put there when she got drunk and obsessed with the idea of being ‘abandoned for some slut’ by her son. It hurt and he cried about it sometimes, not wanting to upset his mother but knowing deep down that he was going to get out of there and he would find his soulmate no matter what. Even with the drugs and his brother and every complication. When he found her, he truly was glad he stayed alive through it all, because she was worth it.

 

Katelyn was born with a bunch of chicken scratches on her stomach, this is something her mother said once and she can’t truly say even now, that she disagrees. Deep down she knew it was a name. She thought that she could see an A and an N and an M – I –N sometimes, but to be perfectly honest she couldn’t tell you what the hell it said no matter how much she wanted to. When she met Aaron Minyard at the age of 19, he blurted out that he had her name scrawled on his collarbone, and in turn, she showed him her stomach. She was excited and honestly blown away when his reaction to his own name, his whole face changing from his usual surliness to genuine delight. As their time together went on, she truly couldn’t find it within herself to tell him she hadn’t really pined after a ghost of a name all her life like he had. Not that she hadn’t pined after whoever the chicken scratches were. Of course, many years later, she understood just why Aaron’s name is almost unreadable to her, doctors nearly always have illegible handwriting.

 

Allison Reynolds was born with Natalie Shields in the ugliest writing she had ever seen, in all honesty it looked to her like a young teen’s scrawl. When Allison is 13, Natalie Shields became Renee Walker, although Allison didn’t pay much mind to it if she was honest. But it was a sore point for her parents, who liked to speculate on just what sort of degenerate would change their name. When she entered a relationship with Seth, Allison covered her Soulmark, choosing to keep it private no matter how much he pestered her. His soulmate had passed away it seemed, the name written in barely legible toddlers handwriting. When she met Renee, she payed no mind to the idea of soulmates, because in reality, who would want to be bound to someone simply because some writing says so. But after Seth is murdered, Allison finds herself slowly drawn to Renee, who always seems to want to protect her, when Renee literally breaks a boys arm when he gets too close to her, this, she tells people later in life, is what truly made her fall in love.  


 

Natalie Shields was born with the name Allison Reynolds on her thigh. She always wore it with pride, it made her feel loved when her parents treated her like shit. It became one of the only parts of herself she held onto when joining the Hounds. No matter how much she suffered, Allison was with her. Until, of course as most good things are, that was taken from her as well. A man with a love for knives took a fancy to her, especially a fancy to her Soulmark. He took it from her with his knives until it was simply a mess of scars. On that day, Natalie felt herself snap and she slit his throat where he stood. When she is 20, Renee Walker meets Allison Reynolds. She held herself back from mentioning anything because in reality, she told herself, there’s no way she could fall for this spoiled, prissy bitch. That is until Allison showed the real side to her. The scheming, mischievous, strong and incredibly loving side, it’s when Allison tends to Renee’s wounds after a sparring session that Renee truly realizes, she’s fallen for Allison Reynolds.

 

Danielle Wilds has always had Matthew Boyd written on her arm, as a kid she hated that it was a mans name after her father’s treatment of her mother. As she got older, Dan became a stripper because it payed the bills. However, her stage sister realised just how stubborn and anti soulmarks Dan was when she outright told them that she ABSOLUTELY refused to be led on and instructed by some random ink in her arm. There was no way she’d even think about listening to it and letting someone in simply because of it. This of course, only lasts until she really Matt. When she first met him he was an addict. She’s disgusted by the idea of that being her soulmate, why would anyone want anything to do with that. But he looked at her with those huge brown eyes and he worked on making himself better and stopping his addiction, even though he had a few bumps in the road. She allowed him to take her out on a date and realised just how enamoured she truly was with her soulmate. It was, and still is, the kind of love that isn’t run by ink, but instead comes from hard work and acceptance. Never once does she see Matt as her soulmate and nothing more, she told him this one day and he laughed, kissing her and saying he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Matthew Boyd was born with the straightest and angriest looking lines around his wrist like a bracelet spelling Danielle Wilds. From the day he was old enough to understand what this meant, Matt knew in his heart he was going to meet her, he would make it happen. His mother called him a romantic on one of the few days she was coherent enough to be a mother. As he turned to drugs in his later years, trying to find an escape. Matt dreamt up what he believed his soulmate would look like. He bet that she’d be an angel. He bet she wouldn’t love him back, because nobody in his life really had, even if his mother cleaned up her act and he loved her to pieces. When Matt Boyd met Danielle Wilds he swear she glowed. Although, later he admitted it was probably the drug infused haze he was in. However, even after he sobered up, and all the way into the years until they parted from life, Matt Boyd stands by one fact. Danielle Wilds, never stopped shining.

 

Kevin Day was born with Theodora Muldani written on his neck. When Riko saw it the first time it he teases him that it must be a bold soulmate in order for it to be written somewhere so obvious, Kevin flushed and tried to wear high necked shirts from then on out. When he met Thea, the first thing she did wsa tackle him with her racquet and hiss at him that just because they’re soulmates she refuses to go easy on him. He left the court in a lovesick daze, realizing he truly has found the one for him. Many years later, Thea would tell him that she didn’t fall for him until two weeks later when he’d made a Raven run extra laps for saying something misogynistic to her.

 

Nathaniel Wesninski was born with Andrew Doe written in a teenager’s handwriting on his collarbone. It’s split in half from a knife scar from when Nathan called him a fag and slashed at him after he had been swimming one day at the age of three. Nathaniel made sure to always wear a shirt after that incident. As Nathaniel grew, Nathan got a great amount of sick pleasure in reminding Nathaniel that Doe meant that his soulmate was only ever a dead man and Nathaniel would never have anything good come from his mark. Chris however had a sudden excitement when his mark changed into Andrew Minyard. As much as he tried to hide his relief his mother saw it anyways, as she always did, and beat him until she broke the collarbone that held the mark. Neil Josten met his soulmate for the first time on the floor of a locker room with pain in his stomach and no love in his heart. Many years later, Neil Josten tells this story laughing in pure joy, that you would never have expected from the broken man Andrew met those years ago. His eyes are bright with mirth as he pets one of their cats idly as Andrew presses a kiss to his head.

 

Andrew Doe was born with Nathaniel Wesninski scrawled on his arm in a ten year olds handwriting. The doctors and nurses shook their heads in grief for the little boy who would never know true love, believing that his love would die young. They felt so much grief for the boy whose mother had left him to the wolves. At the age of 10 his foster parents watched in alarm, while Andrew watched in mild curiosity, at the name on his arm changing to Alex, he got sent back to the orphanage soon after this, and then Cass arrived. Andrew watched the name change so much he soon became disgusted with his soulmate, how was it fair that he got to run away from his past when Andrew couldn’t even get away from his mother and brother, his whole life. Soon the changes became so normal he stopped noticing them, until one day the names stopped on Neil Josten. It stayed as Neil Josten for a full year, the longest it had been one name since Nathaniel. If Andrew could concentrate long enough with his medications, he would be intrigued, but instead he found it only slightly less boring than his normal life and Kevin’s daily meltdowns. Once again forgetting about his soulmate until he had a boy named Neil Josten crumpled on the ground from a racquet Andrew slammed into his gut. Now things were getting interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this, it was super fun to write.


End file.
